The Bus Ride From Hell
by kaoru1174
Summary: When Johnny's car breaks down, he is forced to use public transportation!


A/N: Well it's been a long time since I wrote a JTHM story so here it is. I ride the bus all the time and just thought of this randomly, so here you go!

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Johnny the Homicidal Maniac. That honor goes to Jhonen Vasquez. Support him by buying these amazing comics. Contains adult language and graphic violence but what would you expect for a JTHM story? **

So enjoy the story! Please review!

Bus Ride from Hell

By Kaoru1174

Johnny C. was not in a good mood. The last couple day had fucking sucked. His old, beat up car finally took a shit. He honestly couldn't remember where the car came from but the papers in the glove compartment said they belonged to him. That car had been through so much. The countless dead bodies it had been a part of disposing. After whatever had been wrong with it happened, Johnny had taken it to a back woods shop to have it fixed. He figured after the car was fixed, this shop would be easier to dispose of then one in the city. He knew they would become suspicious of the blood stains in the truck. He didn't want any unnecessary questions.

So while waiting for his car to get fixed, he was forced to use the disgusting public transportation. How he despised it! The goddamn buses were never on time! And they stopped running so early in the night! Johnny now had to limit his late night cravings for cherry Brain Freezees! It had also made him have to limit those whom he chose to kill. You can't just drag a body on a city bus without people questioning it but he had tried. That didn't end well to say the least.

This brings us to today. Johnny's fridge had been devastatingly empty when he felt the craving for a sandwich. He decided to brave the daytime and go to the grocery store. After getting what he wanted from the store, he had to wait way too long for the fucking bus to get to his stop. When the damned thing finally lurched to a stop in front of the maniac, he stepped up into the bus. He gagged at the smell of putrid urine and body odor. Trying not to puke, he placed his fare in the box.

"Hey, freak" the bus driver grunted, "You only paid one-forty, the fare is one-fifty. Fork it up!"

"I know I paid all of it, can't you just let it go?" Johnny said.

"No, pay the rest or get off the bus" The driver coughed.

"Fuck" Johnny muttered and searched in his pockets for the extra 10 cents.

After paying, he walked to the space by the back door. He refused to sit on those filthy seats. The bus was so noisy; the man could barely hear himself think. He put in his headphones, hoping to drown out the sounds. He turned on the mp3 player he had stolen off one of his victims and blared his music.

Fuck! He could still hear everything over the music! Anger flashed in his eyes. He looked around the bus. There was the white guy who thought he was a gangster, blaring his obscene music from his phone with no headphones, the children running up and down the bus, jumping on the seats and running into him, while their teenage whores of mothers talked among themselves ignoring them: the hobo that smelled like alcohol, asking everyone for money, and the teenagers that had just got out of school, talking and laughing as loud as they could about everyone they had slept with and all the drugs and booze they had had. It drove Johnny insane! Today had already been so bad! Why the fuck did he have to deal with all this shit? No one would miss this crowd of people! Johnny honestly couldn't take any more of this!

Dropping his bags of groceries, he climbed onto the seats and screamed, "SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

For a moment the commotion stilled when everyone turned to look at him. They laughed at him and returned to all the annoying shit they were doing. The bus driver turned to yell at him.

"Get down and get off the bus, freak!"

Johnny growled with anger, How could these fucks be so annoying? Why did they have to be here? Where they here just to fucking torture him? Johnny shook with anger. He couldn't take it anymore.

Still standing on the seat, he drew out his favorite knife. It was jagged and stained with blood. He stood up straight and said "You fucks think this is funny, don't you? You live to make me suffer, don't you? Well I'll show you suffering! You will remember the day you decided to fuck with me!"

He turned around quickly and slashed the throat of the driver who had come to throw him out. There were screams from all over the bus. It shook with panicked people trying to escape. Johnny smiled his insane smile. This would make up for all the shit he had to deal with today. He turned on the teenage mothers screaming.

"It's your fault the way your children have turned out! I cannot blame them for your transgressions. Children fucking and having children is never a good idea!" Johnny yelled and with one swipe, slit all their throats. He next turned to the hobo.

"I don't know your situation but its fucking clear you haven't done anything to better yourself! You are a waste of a life!" Johnny stabbed him through the heart and smiled at the spurt of blood. He yanked the knife out and the man fell to the floor.

He turned to the want-to-be gangster. He had punched and kicked his way to the door, only to find it jammed shut. He was crying and looked so pathetic. Johnny didn't even bother to speak to him and bashed his head into the door, cracking both the door and the punks head.

Eventually he got to the 10 or so highschoolers. He vaguely remembered all the hell kids like this had caused him when he was their age.

"You are supposed to be the future. All you have done is make sure this piece of shit world stays exactly where it is. You have wasted all your opportunities to improve this world. None of you deserve to live. Just fucking wasted space1" he yelled and started stabbing and slicing at the huddled group.

After Johnny admired his handy work. He had only allowed the youngest children to escape and hoped that one day they would make the world worth living in. The entire bus was stained with blood. He loved the patterns blood could make. He picked up his groceries and opened the back door. He smiled to learn that he was only a few blocks away from his home and decided to walk the rest of the way. He looked over his shoulder to where the bus had stopped and saw that it was on fire. He shrugged and happily walked home.

He felt relieved. All the shit that had happened felt like it had lifted off his shoulders. He made it home without further incident. He made himself a sandwich and turned on the TV to the news channel and watched the report of the bus crash that had took 20 lives, no mention of what had killed the passengers. He listened to his answering machine which told him his car was now ready for him. He smiled. Today was looking up!


End file.
